Not so perfect
by Daydream-Thief
Summary: Sora had a perfect life and he got everything he ever wanted but life bit back the next day everything went wrong then it kept getting worse when he wakes up in his enemy’s house Riku’s house SoraxKairi later on SoraxRiku


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts characters and I don't suspicious minds by Elvis!!

(A/N)Hey ya people first time with P.O.V so yer be nice please

Rating: M language

Warning: yaoi is in this if you don't like it read another story, and don't flame!!

Summary: Sora has a perfect life but then after he got everything he ever wanted, the next day everything went wrong then it kept getting worse when he wakes up in his enemy's house (Riku's house)

Parings: SoraxKairi, later on is SoraxRiku, RoxasxAxel, KairixSomedude (you wil get to know in chapter i dont know what chap lol)

Chap1 Perfect Life

_Sora's p.o.v_

Did you know I have the best life ever… well actually it was just perfect for me, I had everything I wanted like having Kairi for a girlfriend, I have a car a small house, and I work at a restaurant, for me this is such a perfect life, it may sound little but to me I'm 18 and I have all that…… well I have a few problems I haven't told Kairi that I like her and every since that day in elementary school I've hated Riku but that's ok because that ass isn't in my life.

Well anyway enough of me blabbing on it isn't good to talk to your self.

I picked my car keys up heading towards the small wooden door I opened it, and walked out shutting it and locking it up I walked towards the 5 seater car. "Shit, I'm late!" I jumped in my car heading towards work that was down a couple of blocks well it was actually half an hour way but hey it sounds closer by saying few blocks.

"You are late again Sora, the boss isn't going to be happy about this." Kairi always did that but even though it got annoying I still liked her. Her cherry coloured hair them big eyes, she had a beautiful body….. what am I saying I'm going to be yelled by the boss!

"Don't worry Kairi I'll talk to his better nature" I smiled walking through the door to the 'big boss's room' here I go wish me luck people.

"SORA!...YOU ARE LATE AGAIN!" why is it that he always gives me that look I'm not dumb I do know I was late DUH sometimes I didn't know what his better nature was it was either good at yelling or just plan stupid. WHO is poking me it's starting to hurt!

"SORA, did you hear me!" I smiled at him and nodded well to tell you the truth I had no clue what he said but I didn't want him yelling at me.

"Well then off to work NOW!" kicking me out of the room I walked next to the smaller cherry headed girl.

"Kairi what did he say?" I blushed in embarrassment knowing she would give me that 'you are so stupid look'

"You didn't hear him! You are so typical Sora, he said.." I kept watching her talk I had know idea what she was saying opps right I was meant to listen hehehe oppsy.

"Wait I kind of zoned out when you said he said??" I scratched my head laughing.

"O MY GOD, OK Sora please listen HE SAID IF YOU ARE LATE AGAIN YOU'RE FIRED!" well she didn't have to yell it I was right there.

"Calm down, didn't have to yell!" I nudged the girl towards the kitchen, too cook the orders. I should tell her shouldn't I? Sometimes I wonder why I ask myself these questions.

"Kairi I…I need to tell you something important?" I put my to pointer fingers together as I blushed.

"It will have to wait until after work Sora its really busy out there, o and table five has ordered two chocolate sundae's and a plate of cookies." Wait did she say cookies?? Yum, yum I wouldn't mind some at the moment

"Sora, Soraaaaaa" I recognized that voice o wait O NO!

"Hi, Selphie" now she is someone I find annoying did you know she is so bounce in the morning I swear she is on drugs.

"hey ya, I heard you where late again" She bounced to my left tilting her head, I'm not surprised she knows nearly anything she is the most noisiest person ever.

"Yep that's right, I heard you forgot to take your calm down pills" I grinned as a put a load of cookies in the oven

"That's not very nice Sora"

"Sorry Selphie but you are really bouncy for this early in the morning!" I tried to be nice but seriously it's like 7:30 I wasn't half awake yet.

"That's ok, I keep forgetting that you're not a morning person" she giggled one of them ha-ha lets laugh it off together giggles, I didn't find it very amusing

"Well try and remember next time" Glaring I sow Kairi come in the kitchen door, I blushed while I settled the two chocolate sundae's on the serving plate and waited till the cookies where crispy and gold, I just love cookies.

"Sora, are the cookies ready?" I shook my head and then herd a little ring from the oven

"They are now, I'll just put them on a plate" I put gloves getting the hot cookies out of the oven placing them on a plate and the rest on a big plate ready for me to eat them well actually they weren't for me damn it.

"Here you go, Oi Kairi when does your shift end?" I hope it's soon because I finish in half an hour well actually my break is in half an hour.

"In like forty minuets why?" looking at me with them confused eyes made me a little nervous.

"That's cool I'll wait for you out side okie." She smile and nodded, I felt like dancing but I would make a fool out of myself.

Well it's been forty minuets and I'm waiting out side in the rain for Kairi to get changed in to her clothes, I can say I could die in this could weather but that would be over doing it, I got to have a couple of cookies and then I was told I didn't need to come back I felt un wanted but yet happy no work for the rest of the day mind you its now 11am now.

I saw a girl wave goodbye and shut the back door she was wearing a mini denim shorts and a short sleaved shirt with I'm good looking written on it. Do you think that it makes her up herself? Because I don't have a clue

"Hey Kairi"

"Hey Sora, what's up?" we started to walk down the path to the park I know its raining but I like the rain I can think better.

"Um Kairi…..I" My face was red I could feel it and I had butterflies in my stomach that didn't help

"Yesssss…?" I pouted she doesn't know how I feel at the moment it may be easy for her but man I am a guy well hopeful but seriously It's like harder for us guys to say they like a girl then for a girl, is it?

"I…err well you see I" no maybe I shouldn't or maybe no I have to this is the day I will! I toughened up

"I-I like you" I closed my eyes praying she wouldn't faint because I scared her I opened one eye to see if she had, but instead I saw a red faced Kairi yep you heard red FACE Kairi. I looked worried I felt worried too

"I-I like you too Sora" she was looking out her feet that were kicking the ground her arms behind her back, THAT was a huge shock but I'm so happy I even did a little YIPPE dance.

"YAY. Will you go out with me?" I hope she says yes or I will faint!

"Yes" she giggled, I picked her up and spun her around and then we feel into a deep kiss. You know what she isn't really a good kiss…I'm not trying to be mean but really she isn't all well I'll fix that, I grinned as we broke off. (A/N I hate Kairi grrr)

Well I spent the whole day well an hour with her and then she left for her next shift I danced my way to the car I looked like a complete idiot I got some weird looks but man I was happy. I drove my way home and went in the house jumping onto my bed, I started to fall asleep.

BEEP, BEEP…"SHUT UP" bloody alarm let me sleep in just a little longer…………….BEEP, BEEP "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!" damn that alarm, let me get a shot gun next time it does that I put my head back on my pillow and feel into a light sleep BEEP, BEEP "YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" I punched it and then slammed the thing to the ground man it was annoying, "aww man now I have to bye another one!" I really have to control my tempura seriously that's my sixth one damn it. I walked over to go to the dresser instead i tripped rolled for a bit and then hit my head on the dresser "THAT KILLS!!" now you should feel sorry for me, that really hurt!!

I grabbed my clothes and jumped into the shower "AHHHHHHHH STUPID SHOWER" it was really HOT and I mean that burning hot. I put my clothes on but then I herd something it was like a rip. I turned the mirror behind me to see what ripped. "O FOR FUCK SAKE man can't you leave me alone I haven't done anything bad well except swear but so what" I took my pants off looking for another pair, all I had on was my boxes that had Sylvester on it and a buttoned top well it wasn't buttoned because of my stupid PANTS RIPPING grrr. (A/N poor sora Sora: YOUR THE ONE DOING IT!!)

"Stupid pants if I had known the zipper was up and the button wasn't undone it wouldn't have ripped!" I sighed hitting my head with my palm

"I need a cookie!" I whined I grabbed jeans and made myself toast and jam I managed to burn my finger to the toaster I swear it was eating my finger. I put the bread in my mouth and buttoned my shirt up leaving the two up the top undone. I grabbed my tie and walked out side "AWW damn it" I rolled my eyes walking back up the stairs and into the house looking for my car keys "Come to daddy keys I'm going to be late if you don't get your ASS HERE!" I threw a pillow off and found my keys I kissed them and ran to the car.

'_Were caught in a trap, I can't walk out, Because I love you too much baby, Why cant you see What you're doing to me, When you don't believe a word I say?_ _We can't go on together, With suspicious minds' _DA, DA, DA I'm singing yep I'm singing Elvis it's strange because I'm not a fan but I am, but I'm so lazy to turn it to a different song plus this is catchy. I looked at the time "shit" I'm going to be late I should have been there half an hour ago o man I better step on it. Suddenly I found the airbags in my face "WHAT THE HELL" I got out seeing a car side connected to my cars head light the left side that is. I looked at the car it was very nice black and expensive looking.

"Are you ok" I looked at the taller person glaring at there smirk and then suddenly it hit me HIM!!

"R-Riku what the fuck did you do!" I was having the worse day first the alarm then the pants then forgetting my keys now THIS well I forgot the fact I'm late for work!

"Well actually you ran your car into mine" he grinned, soon I'll be cutting that grin of and chopping it up in tiny incy wincy bits

"How much will it cost!" I took my wallet out with his aqua eyes pilled to me I felt like cutting them off too

"Nothing, I can pay for it" O now he can pay well that's fine with me JUST FINE WITH ME

"Well if it's fine with you I'll go and head off" Shit did I say that out load? There is that stupid smirk, STUPID RIKU!

"Stop smirking nothing is funny, stupid" I got in my car and started the engine up IT WASN'T WORKING just my luck then that head that pisses me off so much popped in, I hit my head on the steering wheel

"I'll give you a lift where do you have to go?" that smirk is back on I SWEAR I'LL GET AN AXE SOON

"Fine I need to go to Destiny island Restaurant" that's where I work by the way. I got out of my car and rang up a tow truck he came in five minutes and apparently I have to pick it up in a day, stupid car ever thing is stupid.

"So how's your life Sora?" he turned to me and then that smirk appeared again I swear it's starting to piss me off he didn't have the right to do that!

"At the moment CRAP, and could you stop smirking it's pissing me off" I folded my arms I can't believe I'm in someone's car I've hated for what 6 years!

"Sorry, well here we are if you want I can……"

"NO, no its fine I'll catch a taxi" glaring at him, I got out and walked in the back door, ever since I walked in the back door I've been getting these looks, see there is one right there, I think I know what it means, then I saw Kairi roll her eyes and then went back to what she was doing I herd footsteps behind the corner.

"SORAAAAA COME HERE NOW" well I was right them looks are for that reason, I should be getting screamed out more soon I bet you.

"YOU ARE LATE AGAIN, IT'S THE FITH TIME NOW IM SICK OF IT!" He was in my face I felt like bitting his nose off he kept talking about all the mistakes I've made since I got here.

"AND NOW YOU ARE LATE AGAIN" Here it is now if you hold your nose you wont smell his breath lucky for you I have to smell his fish breath.

"YOU ARE FIRED" yep I knew it

"MR SMITH!!" I'm sure I can say this now that I'm officially fired

"WHAT" o I'm so going to get him

"YOU SMELL LIKE DEAD FISH" yep that felt good not what I wanted to say but it felt good.

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!" he was red in the face it nearly exploded but I just stood there that whole time with a bored expression.

Before I closed the door I turned to him "You need to take chill pills if you don't I will come back and kill you so I can chuck your voice away" O NOW THAT FELT GOOD I should of yelled it but hey I really wasn't in the mood.

I walked out the door with everyone looking at me in the kitchen "sorry Sora" Selphie seemed un hyped up which was different I liked it but it just didn't suit her.

"Sora I need to talk to you?" I looked at the embarrass girl who took my wrist and pulled me to the back door an outside, I bet I know what this is.

"I can't go out with someone that isn't rich I don't mean to be rude but now that you are fired you can't buy much for me" WHAT A BITCH I sighed and then pointed at her while glaring

"I'll show you!" I walked of putting my arm out for the taxi and hoped in leaving the girl crying. Well don't get up me I didn't do it you saw my morning you should be on my side seriously that was really mean what she said. She is on my to kill list right after I chop Riku's stupid smirk off and then shot him several times!

I stopped the taxi at a bar, I needed a drink my life wasn't so perfect now, wait I remember saying my life was perfect now look it's a mess STUPID LIFE….

**OoFinoO**

(A/N) Hopefully everyone liked my fist, first person well yer I thought of this today and I thought it would be cool….……please review it would be very nice of you and I'll give you a hug and cookie if Sora lets me

_Sora::cries:: you wreck my life and now steeling my cookies ::cries more::_(Translation: he loves you all and he doesn't know that he loves Riku yet)

**Riku: aww can't he love me now ::Sora beats him up::**

_Sora: I hate Riku ::Gets Axe::  
_

Daydream (me): he love's him he just doesn't know it Sora beats daydream up please review It would be so nice of you all


End file.
